For I know the plans I have for you
by Warriorgirl11
Summary: A small town girl named Bella Swan who is on fire for Jesus Christ starts Gods plans for her a little earlier than expected. She gets kidnapped on her way home from church one night. She suddenly ends up as a pet to a family-complete summary  inside
1. Chapter 1

_**"For I know the Plans for You" **_

**Description:**_** A small town girl named Bella Swan who is on fire for Jesus Christ starts Gods plans for her a little earlier than expected. She gets kidnapped on her way home from church one night. She suddenly ends up as a pet to a family and one man in particular, Edward Cullen. Is it Gods plan for her to tell about her heavenly father to this family before its too late? Inspired from the verse Jeremiah 29:11**_

* * *

><p><strong>I dont own Twilight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For I know the plans I have for you<strong>

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 1-Church**

**Bella**

"Dear Heavenly Father, I love you so so so so so much father. Thank you for forgiving me for all my sins. I am no longer a slave to sin; I am a slave to you. I am willing to do anything you ask of me, I love you father. In your name I pray, amen," I prayed at the alter in the church on Wednesday July 21, 2011.

Hey, you guys may not know me but my name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I am currently 17 years old and I was born on September 13th 1993. I have brown eyes and hair. I have a small petite body. My parents are Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. I live with my dad now in Forks, WA for the past year.

With out my Dad I don't know where I would be right now because he has changed my life so much. He got me to go to church for the first time and now I'm saved and praising the name of Jesus Christ. It's a miracle. I am a sinner saved by grace. We now go to Forks Baptist Church.

When I was 3 my mom left my Dad and took me along with her and they soon got a divorce when I was four. My dad remained in Forks as my mom moved to Arizona. Charlie now works as a sheriff of Forks and he is well adored by everyone. Then Renee moved to Florida a few months back because Phil, my new step dad had to move because of baseball. Well that's enough about me, back to reality….

I wiped a tear away and put my hand up to the worship music as the song, Healer by Hill song was ending. God was truly amazing. I was on fire for him. The song soon ended and Mr. Weber prayed for everyone and church was dismissed for the night.

"Hey Bella, Do you want a ride home? I noticed that you didn't drive here," My best friend Angela asked and I shook my head.

"Nahh, but thanks. Charlie dropped me off earlier. I want to walk home tonight since it's so wonderful out, it's not going to last long. The weather is a pain sometimes," I thanked her as I picked up my back pack from underneath the pew and we started to walk outside.

"Oh yeah, where is Charlie tonight?" She asked and I looked at my cell phone.

"He had to work the after shift, which is from 1-10pm so he should be home in about 30 minutes. He was upset about missing church tonight," I said and sighed. It was now 9:30.

"Oh tell him that I say hi," Angela said and I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Angela, I will tell him, well. I will see you Sunday morning," I said as I walked down the steps of the church and she said good bye.

I walked down the street, luckily I only had to turn couple of time before I had to keep walking straight but it was a really good thing that the church was only a few blocks away.

My phone vibrated and I looked at it and it was a text from Charlie.

Will be home in 10 mins. Want me 2 pick-up dinner? –Dad

Sure I should be home in the next 10 minutes also. – B

I sent him back a text and put my cell phone back in my back pack which was ragged and such but I still loved it. It was really cool out and it was still a little windy causing it to be cold. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a black tank top and a black over throw to go through it sort of like a shaw. But it was pretty. Angela took me shopping the other day saying that this year before school starts we were going to change my wardrobe and stuff. Which I turned out liking the stuff I got...

Snap

I turned around quickly, but no one was there. I thought I heard footsteps walking behind me. My heart beat quickened and I continued walking.

Dear Father keep your arms around me and keep me safe.

I prayed.

I heard it again and I turned around.

No one.

I continued walking.

There it goes again.

No one is there.

"Hello?" I called out like an idiot. I'm acting like a person who thinks someone is in her house so she goes 'hello' as if the stranger will say 'yeah I'm in the kitchen. Want a sandwich?'. Blahhh Just like the horror movies.

Nothing is wrong Bella, just get home quick... God is protecting you.

I kept walking.

I turned around a corner when someone slipped a cloth over my mouth and nose and forced me to breathe while their arms wrapped around my stomach.

I suddenly felt weaker and the world was spinning. Lord… help me.

I collapsed but the person stopped me from falling to the ground. The person picked me up bridal style walked with me for a few seconds in their arms and then I heard a door open when I got a glimpse of the person and I spotted copper hair and dark sunglasses.

That's strange, who wears sunglasses at night. I was set on something soft and comfortable and I felt something tighten around my wrists and ankles. I watched as the world spinned around me. I didn't dare shut my eyes because I knew I wouldn't be able to open them again. I kept them wide open and watched the man closely.

I don't know what was on that cloth but it made me really sleepy and calm. Without it I would probably be panicking about how right now I was being kidnapped after leaving church. Why is this happening?

God, please help me

I prayed and that was the last thing I remembered until finally I was defeated by the darkness and I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>REVIEWWWW :)<span>_**


	2. EC

_**"For I know the Plans for You" **_

**Description:**_** A small town girl named Bella Swan who is on fire for Jesus Christ starts Gods plans for her a little earlier than expected. She gets kidnapped on her way home from church one night. She suddenly ends up as a pet to a family and one man in particular, Edward Cullen. Is it Gods plan for her to tell about her heavenly father to this family before its too late? Inspired from the verse Jeremiah 29:11**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Im backkk.! Thanks everyone, to the new readers and the old readers, for supporting me in this new story. The first chapter was success, I got 8 reviews, which is really good for me.. Let me make you guys a deal. I have to get atleast to 20 reviews by next chapter guys. Come onnnn I know you can do it. Anyway. Update next week. I gotta get back to writing I have been distracted the last 2 weeks. I need to get back on track. School starts in a week and a half. <strong>

**Alsoooo, in this chapter. You will learn who EC is. I hope you all like this chapter give me a feed back and review. R & R**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Twilight :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- EC<strong>

**Bella**

I groaned as my head pounded with a vicious headache. I rolled over and I hit a wall which caused me to groan even more and I clutched my head in my hands and opened my eyes.

I was in a really large room, ginormous. There was a door on the other side of the room, was a door, then there was a large king sized bed that was 2 feet off the ground to my right and it was just 2 yards away from me, then there was a large home movie theater section across from it with a plasma TV and thousands of movies, then below it was a dresser. Then there were 3 other dressers throughout the room.

Then I looked where I was. There was a leather couch beside me, then there was a pillow with a white sheet around it that I had had my head on and what I had been laying on was a doggy bed. I leaned over to get up from this and to find out where I was when I was choked and I was pulled back to the bed.

Oh my Goodness. Lord help me.!

I was wearing a dog collar and I was tied to a wall. I'm not a pet. I'm a human what is with this.

_God, why is this happening? Why why why? Get me out of here, Father! I need you! _

I looked down at myself and found I was also wearing different clothes. I was no longer wearing my blue jeans and shaw and tank top. I was wearing a really thin night dress. Oh my Gosh. Whoever kidnapped me touched me and saw me uncovered! This isn't modest!

A tear ran down my face and I heard the door knob turning and I quickly covered myself up with the blanket so I could spy on the person who was coming in.

I pretended to sleep when a tall, lean man with the same copper hair from last night or whenever he kidnapped me and he had green eyes. He was dressed in blue jeans and a dark green button up with the sleeves rolled up and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

He walked into a room which a guessed was the bathroom and a few seconds later he walked back out and sighed while looking at me. He walked towards me and sat on the edge of the bed that had piles of pillows on it with a navy blue comforter.

"I know your awake, there is no use in trying," said the man with a smooth, comforting voice but yet very scary. His voice was almost velvet.

I froze suddenly, not moving a bit but I uncover my eyes and pulled the blanket off my face. But I kept my body covered up, I felt revealed to him in this gown.

"Who are you?" I asked in a small voice as a tear ran down my face and I sat up against the wall and leaned on the couch.

"Look, I just want to go over a few ground rul-," The man started but I interrupted him.

"I didn't ask for ground rules, sir. I want to know who you are, why I am not in my proper clothes that I was wearing, why you kidnapped me, and why I am here. I do not want 'ground rules'," I said to him in a strong voice and I slumped back down when I was through.

"Listen to me, girl. I will not be dealing with your attitude in this house. You will go by my rules. You will not interrupt me, ever. Or you will face the consequences and maybe soon I will get to your questions," The man said in a frightening and an authorizing voice. Where is God right now? Isn't he supposed to be helping me. "Now, I know your name is Isabella but you prefer Bella right?"

I nodded my head and he smiled and with a calmer voice he said, "You can call me Edward. Now my rules are simple. 1# you look at me when I speak to you. 2# you don't lay in my bed or the couch, they are off limits unless you are invited. 3# you are to stay in this room. 4# you are not to wonder around the room, such as going through drawers and such, you have to wait for everything to be given to you. 5# do not speak unless spoken too. And the most important one 6# you are to keep my room clean. You keep your area clean, you make my bed every morning, make sure that the bathroom is always clean. Make sure my room isn't messy. I hate mess. Now I hope you understand now. If you follow all of these rules, everything should be fine but if you don't keep up your duties there will be consequences."

Those rules sure were simple. There were like a million of them. Let me just say, I am not a pet. I am a human being and I am not going to listen to him and let him treat me this way.

I nodded in understandment and waited for him to continue. But I had a question, "May I have one request?"

"It depends on it, Bella," Edward said as he stood up from the bed and stretched.

"May I have a bible?" I asked. I must find out why I am here. There must be some reason I am here. But I can't give up my relationship with God. I can't. I love him way too much.

"What's that?" He asked completely clueless.

"You know. A bible. This thick, Gods word, ya know. The manual of life," I said motioning to how thick it was. I have to have a bible, you cant every live with out a bible. How else are you suppose to worship God and have a relationship with him.

"You are obviously a religious child but there is no such thing as a manual of life. Life is too complicated," He said and I shook my head.

"Edward, it's not about your religion it's about your relationship with God. And yes it is, every time something is wrong in life, you can find something similar and there is advice," I smiled.

"If you want one and it will keep you quiet, I will get you one. Everything else you will need is in this room, well besides food. That reminds me, Meal times are 9am, noon, and 6pm. If you miss them then there won't be any food till the next meal, your food will be brought here," Edward said and he moved toward me and I backed into the wall. I'm not going to be close with this stranger. I don't want to be near him.

"Please…. Get…. Away…" I asked and he put his hands up in defense.

"I just wanted to take the leash off and check your ankle," He said and I gazed at him. He had that dazzling smile and shocking green eyes. Beautiful. I quickly shook out of the trance,

"You know, I am not an animal and I am surely not a pet, you can take this collar off of me, it makes me feel dirty," I said pulling at the collar. I knew I couldn't fit it over my head.

"I am not taking the collar off of you, for my reasons. Your mine, that's it. Now let me take the leash off, I only had it on you was because I didn't want you to freak out when you woke up and be all over the place," He said and I was getting angry with him.

"Yea, like chaining me to a wall doesn't freak me out," I replied sarcastically and I felt a stinging sensation on my left cheek. He had slapped me.

"I don't want to hear another word from you, Isabella, you will learn some respect," He said and a tear slid down my cheek and he moved to my right ankle which was wrapped with gauze. What happened there.?

I also wanted to get back at Edward for _kidnapping me_ and _slapping me_ and _chaining me _to a wall. So out of his expectations, I kicked him in the face. Man did that make him mad.

He grabbed my leg and unwrapped the gauze carefully and there engraved in my right ankle was 2 letters that would never leave.

Those letters were _EC _and along with it was a heart.

3

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Review :)<span>_**


	3. Dream

**Name- **_**"For I know the Plans for You" **_

**Description:**_** A small town girl named Bella Swan who is on fire for Jesus Christ starts Gods plans for her a little earlier than expected. She gets kidnapped on her way home from church one night. She suddenly ends up as a pet to a family and one man in particular, Edward Cullen. Is it Gods plan for her to tell about her heavenly father to this family before its too late? Inspired from the verse Jeremiah 29:11**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I received 7 reviews. I am sending out a thanks to <em>Zo10-C.J.C14, xoxlolxox, Dragz1991, PNHornsby, DarkAngel0212, gabbrielwilliams<em>, and _Fanpire123._ Speacial thanks to all you guys. Every reviews made me smile. Lets make it to 10 next time guyssss! I actually almost _forgot_ to update tonight. I was so so so so so so so so so so tired! I just got in from a party an hour ago. That party was bangannn. hahhahahah. Well I guess I will let you guys read this chapter since you have been waiting for it for a whole week. School starts this week guys.! its gonna be harder now. Whered summer 2011 go? **

**This is also a very important chapter, pay attention because this chapter lays out the _entire_ story. Listen Carefully. **

**Disclaimer- I dont own Twilight**

**Warriorgirl11**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Dream<strong>

**Bella**

"Oh my Gosh, why is EC and a heart carved in my ankle and why does it hurt so much?" I screamed at him and he grabbed my chin.

"Maybe this can be considered a lesson and tells you were your spot is. Your mine. It even says so. Deal with it sweet cheeks. And it hurts so much because we had to burn your skin. This will put you in your place," He said and gave my cheek another hard slap, causing me to scream. "You can forget about that bible. You won't be getting any rewards until you start behaving. No supper. Go back to bed."

He ordered me around and tears built up in my eyes. I sobbed as he reached behind me and hooked the leash back on to the collar. I laid my head down on the pillow and sobbed and sobbed.

I watched him walk to the bathroom to get whatever he wanted and looked at my ankle. It was all puffy and red and it hurt just to move it. Probably because the skin was so sensitive.

Edward walked back in and walked over to me and I leaned closer the wall. He put a cold rag on my ankle that calmed me a little. Then he left the room and returned back 5 minutes later.

He walked back over to me and more tears slipped down my face and he put something on the couch and then put an ice bag over my ankle and it made me shiver.

"This is just going to help you sleep," He said in a calm yet stern voice and I moved away from him as he showed me a needle...

"No, please no. I promise I will be good. Please," I begged and tried to move away but he had my arm and cleaned it with an alcohol swab. He quickly punctured my skin with the needle and I hissed at the stinging on the top of my right arm.

I started feeling really woozy. "Shhh, just let it take effect. You will have a nice night's sleep tonight, sh." I heard his voice saying.

Then I soon lost consciousness.

_I don't know where I was but I was in a place where everything was made of Gold and white clouds were everywhere._

"_Hello?" I called out. Looking for someone. _

"_Isabella, come," A voice boomed and I found a tall man with a white beard sitting on a golden throne. _

"_Who are you?" I asked petrified. Where was I?  
><em>

"_God, my child. I am God," The man, God said. _

"_Am I dead?" I asked confused and looked around. Oh my gosh, that's God! And there's Jesus! I'm in heaven! I can't believe it. I made it past judgment. _

"_No, this is just a dream. You will wake up, child," God said. "Come; sit with me on my throne." _

_I walked up and he sat me on his knee. "Why was I kidnapped, heavenly father?"_

"_That is for you to find out yourself from Edward. But there is something else," He said. "Do you know the scripture Jeremiah 29:11?"_

"_Yes. It says '"For I know the plans I have for you," Declares the Lord, "Plans to prosper you and not to harm you, but to give you hope and a future."'," I said and the Lord nodded. _

"_You know I have plans for you, my child. Your reason for being in the house that you are in now is for you to witness to this family," He said. _

"_Family?" I asked. Edward couldn't possibly have a family. _

"_Yes, Isabella. There are other people in the house hold. 3 other men and 3 other women. They need to learn my word. They need me. They are lost in darkness, looking for ways out, but I am light. I will help them and keep them away from sin," God said and I nodded but I was still confused. _

"_So you're saying that I am supposed to lead this family to you and tell them about your word," He nodded. "How am I supposed to do that?" _

"_Be a good Christian example, do not fight with Edward, let him have his way, do not worry he will not force you to do anything sexual. I promise. I won't let him. Just tell them about me and how much I love them," He said and I nodded. _

"_What about Charlie, he must be worried sick," I said and asked and a vision of Charlie appeared in front of us. _

_He was standing in the kitchen pacing back and forth, "Please, there has to be something you can do to find her." _

_Someone replied back with an answer that made Charlie mad and he chunked the phone across the room and cursed. He looked above and goes "Why, God? Why is this happening? Is she ok? Is she afraid? Terrified? Save? Why oh why is this happening. Please." _

_The vision then faded out. _

"_I am going to visit him in his dreams also tonight," God smiled and I did also. _

"_I will try and witness to them, Lord," I said. "Tell Charlie that I love him."_

"_You will. Guardian angels will swarm you. Here is this necklace of Gold to help you and give you strength, it will not rust or anything and you can't ever take it off. It will keep you safe. Good luck, my child. "He said. _

"_I have to leave?" He sadly nodded and I kissed his cheek and told him I loved him as I faded away. _

I knew that night that I had smiled in my sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read and Reviewwwww.!<strong>_


	4. Confused

**Name- **_**"For I know the Plans for You" **_

**Description:**_** A small town girl named Bella Swan who is on fire for Jesus Christ starts Gods plans for her a little earlier than expected. She gets kidnapped on her way home from church one night. She suddenly ends up as a pet to a family and one man in particular, Edward Cullen. Is it Gods plan for her to tell about her heavenly father to this family before its too late? Inspired from the verse Jeremiah 29:11**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Listen, I was really really disappointed last week when I got only <em><span>4<span>_ reviews. Honestly thats sad. Did I dissappoint some people in the last chapter or did some people not like it? It doesnt matter if you like it or not because Gods word is the _truth_. Big thanks goes out to _Yoko Yamashita, xoxlolxox, Fanpire, _and_ PNHornsby. _I love all of you guys. Also! School started this week. Wooooooo... NOT. My schedule is all messed up . I got gym at like 10:45 in the morning so by the end of gym my hair is all messed up and I am all sweaty and stuff and its NOT attractive. Then I have science in the Math room and Math in the science room and thats messsed up cause of the teachers and stuff. Then my English teacher treats us like little kids. Im in 8th Grade this year. Im not a kid any more. Im a teenager. I was a kid when I started writing on here but not anymore. Hopefully in English my writing will get better on here. It didnt help last year. Or did it? But I will live. Im not playing Volleyball this year. But Im trying to get a tennis team and stuff but Basketball starts in late October or early November. I wish I could start the Summer over with but I have had my summer Romance already and I am just tired of all the heart breaks too. I think God wants me to focus on him right now but its so hard. Keeping your eyes on God is always hard. Because Satan tempts you so much. he tempts me a whole lot. I feel so weird right now. So last but not least, in this chapter, you will get some of Charlie's point of view. I hope I get it right. I think there might be more Charlie in chapter 6 depending on the opinion. I hope I got this right guys. Let me know what you think. I love you guys and have a good week. Wish me luck at school and to keep my grades up. **

_**Prayers go out to all of those who were hit by hurricane Irene on the Eastern Coast of the United States, Bahamas, and everything else in that area. Prayers work 3**_

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. But I am saved by the grace of God.  
><strong>

**Chapter 4- Confused**

**Charlie**

"Bella, Im home," I walked into the house with a couple of burgers from the lodge down the road and sat them on the table. "Bella?"

No answer.

"Bella?" I called out again and walked up stairs to see if she was taking a shower or in her bed room doing homework.

No one in the bathroom, no one in her room… no one is in the entire house. This is when my police instincts kicked in… I will just call her and see where she is. Maybe she is talking to Mr. Webster about some Youth activities. Maybe. Hopefully.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There were no signs of Bella coming home. I grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed her number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Hey, you have called Bella's phone, I wasn't able to answer the phone right now. But leave a message after the tone and I will call you back. Thanks. Bye._

Crap.

She didn't answer.

"Bella, honey please answer the phone. Please oh please answer the phone. Im worried sick. Call me when u get this message," I said into the phone. "I love you."

I slammed the phone back onto the hook and pulled it off again… "Hello?"

"Hey, Mr. Webster, its Charlie," I said into the phone with a rough voice. My mouth was going dry.

"hey Charlie. Wish you could have made it tonight, we miss you. I could tell the message really touched Bella," He replied.

"Oh, is Bella with you or Angela right now?" I asked and there was silence.

"No? She left about 45 minutes ago. Why? Is something wrong? Is she home?" Mr. Webster said. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"She isn't here," I said.

"Charlie, im positive nothing has happened to her. Calm down okay?" the Pastor said calm but panickly.

"Pastor, my daughter is missing.. she isn't answering her phone. It goes straight to voicemail. Im gonna call Mark and we will walk to the church on foot and see if some one snatched her or something. I don't know. I will call you back soon. Keep us in your prayers. Update soon," I said with a tear running down my face. I was usually not emotional but this is my babygirl we are talking about.

"Okay Charlie. Let me know if you need anything. If we haven't found her in the next couple hours we can put a search team together. Hopefully she is just lingering or talking to some on that she ran into on the way home. Prayers going your way," he said and I thanked him and hung up.

Then I tried calling Bella's cell phone again and it rang a few times and went straight to voicemail. Lord why is this happening to me. I hung up after leaving another voicemail for her and told her I loved her and that I would find her.

"Mark, this is Charlie," I said into the phone when he answered the phone at the station. He had the night shift tonight.

"Hey Charlie, I figured you would already be at home asleep by now. How can I help you, sir?" Mark asked and I shook my head.

"Its Bella," I said. "She isn't home and she isn't with the Pastor or Angela. She isn't answering her phone. I think something may have happened to her or she got hurt."

"Okay, Okay Charlie. Lets meet at your house and walk to the church. The way Bella would go on the way home or to the church. Okay?" Mark said.

"Okay, Mark. Hurry," I grumbled and hung up. I checked the kitchen for any notes that she may have left but there weren't any from her.

"Father, God. I know your there. Please let me find her. I need her. She is my daughter and I love her so much. Please help me, amen." I prayed and the door bell rang.

"lets go, Mark," I rushed past him and grabbed my belt off of the rack where all my police stuff was. I pulled out my flash light.

"Now Charlie, have you considered her being hurt," Mark asked with his notepad.

"Yes," I said as we walked along the street.

"When was the last time you heard from her…" Mark asked.

"Like an hour and a half ago," I said and shined my flash light among the road and when we got the dark part of the walk home, I spotted something laying on the side walk. "Whats that?"

I rushed up to see what it was.

There was 2 bracelets that were made of yarn that were identical to the ones Bella wore, an Ipod, a set of earphone, a head band and what was that…. A rag.

"Charlie, don't touch anything. I know you don't want to hear this but… but I think… " Mark started.

"No Mark, no no no. Mark this cant be happening," I said and fell to the ground.

"Charlie.. I think Bella was kidnapped… if she doesn't show up for 24 hours, then we can file a report. But you know we cant file it now. Its only been a couple hours," Mark said and I shook my head. "You can pull together a search team if you want, I would gladly search my self. But we cant contact other county sheriffs until the 24 hours is up. We need to call the detectives to come pick up this stuff."

I looked on Bella's Ipod and the song, In the Arms of an Angel, was playing. I know her guardian angels are around her now. Keeping her safe. But I want my baby girl back home.

"Ok, Mark." It broke my heart that I had to wait 24 hours.

"Why don't you go on home and get some rest," Mark suggested and I nodded.

"Yea.. I need to call the pastor and Billy. He needs to know," I said and Mark nodded and I turned around and slowly walked back to the house. "Hey Mr. Webster, its Charlie."

"Charlie! Did you find Bella?" He asked and my heart broke in half.

"Pastor…. Bella has been kidnapped,"as soon as the words left my mouth there was silence over the phone.

"Oh my gosh, Charlie. This cant happen. Bella was such a wonderful girl. Im so sorry, Charlie. I cant think of anyone who would hate and take her and punish you like this. You and her are in my prayers. She will make her way back to you and we will find anything. Is there anything I can do?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know for now, I need to call Billy. Night Pastor," I said and hung up.

"Hello?"

"Bella has been kidnapped," I said to Billy and I heard the phone drop and some one ran to the phone and picked it up.

_Dad whats wrong?_ I heard Jacob ask him and then he put the phone to his ear, " Hello?"

"Jacob," I said to him.

"Charlie,whats going on?" Jacob asked. "Did Bella get hurt again really badly."

"Jacob, she has been kidnapped."

"No no not Bella, Charlie no," Jacob said. I loved Jacob. I wish him and Bella had gone out but this year, Bella would be starting her Senior year and would be applying for college. This was a bad time for her to be kidnapped.

"Jacob, she has. I don't know what to do, give the phone back to your dad," I said and there was muffling over the phone.

"We can go look for her. I can get Sam, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil and every one else. They love Bella. Why don't you go rest Charlie, I know this is hard on you but you need to rest. Its not good for your health remember?" Billy said and I walked into the house.

"Okay.. okay. I am doing what Bella would want me to do and to rest," I said and laid on the couch and relaxed.

"What street did you find her stuff?" Billy asked.

"Summer Road and 5th avenue at the inter section part," I answered.

"Okay. I will update you soon. Rest okay?" He said and I nodded.

"Thanks Billy. I owe you, bye,," I hung the phone up and walked to the kitchen I was angry. Very angry. I grabbed a knife out of kitchen and walked back to the living room and threw it across the room and into the wall.

"**How could you do this God. I thought you loved us. I mean whyd you have to take my own daughter from me! We were doing every thing right!" ** I yelled through out the house and fell onto my knees and yelled some more. Why?

Soon enough I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>READ AND REVIEW <strong>_


	5. First Day

**Name- **_**"For I know the Plans for You" **_

**Description:**_** A small town girl named Bella Swan who is on fire for Jesus Christ starts Gods plans for her a little earlier than expected. She gets kidnapped on her way home from church one night. She suddenly ends up as a pet to a family and one man in particular, Edward Cullen. Is it Gods plan for her to tell about her heavenly father to this family before its too late? Inspired from the verse Jeremiah 29:11**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Hope you all had a great week! My week was fine besides a girl stepping on my foot and then blaming me for spraining her ankle and then walking perfectly fine on it but having to go to the doctor and wear some type of shoe thing. She needs some Jesus. But anyway thank you all to who have reviewed. Thanks goes out to <strong>_**gerhanandez13, smileylexi18, darkangel0212, Zo10-C.J.C14, PNHornsby, forbiddenluv, and DevilDon'tCare. **_**Thank you every one who has supported me. Please remember me in your prayers cause Im going through a bunch right now and all I know to do is pray. But the good thing is that I have around 27 reviews. thats better than another story I have wrote. Also, I finally made it through this week at school, but I am really behind on writing cause of all the papers I had due. I had _3 _Due. Thats a bunch. But any way. I hope you guys like this chapter. There isnt much in this chapter. But its setting where things are with Bella and Edward. The next Chapter might be about Charlie. Let me know what you guys think about a Charlie chapter. I hope the last part of this isnt too rushed. Hope you guys like it! Read and Review**

**I dont own Twilight**__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- the First Day<strong>

**Bella**

I opened my eyes to sunlight shining through the windows. I leaned forward, and the leash wasn't attached. I smiled. Thank goodness.

That dream last night was. Amazing. Heaven is beautiful. I cant wait till I actually see it. I sat up and took in my surroundings again.. it doesn't look like Edward was any where to be seen. Then I spotted a folded piece of paper sitting in front of me which had my name on it.

I picked it up and read what was inside.

_Bella,_

_Once you wake up, there is a pair of shorts and a shirt on the bed. Clean your self up, take a shower, brush your teeth, and make your self presentable. Please. Breakfast will be on the bed by the time you are through showering. There will be another note on your breakfast tray with your duties of today. _

_Love,_

_Edward_

Really? Love? Psh. I don't know him.. but whatever. I will do what God said get along with him and then be good enough to get a bible. Then I can start figuring out how to teach him about God and how much he loves everyone.

I rolled over and winced as I stood up, I felt a little woozy, probably from the drugs he put into my body and my head still hurt.I limped to the bed and found a pair of black shorts, underwear, a bra, and blue tank top… a tank top? Really. Sigh.

I evened out my walking so I wasn't limping now and walked to the bathroom. I figured out how to turn the shower on and I locked the bathroom door.. I wasn't risking him coming into the bathroom and finding me naked. Well then I got into the shower and found some identical shampoo to the one I had at _home. _Weird.

I quickly showered. The hot water felt soothing to me and made me forget where I was and I just laid against the cool tile and let the water poor down on my face. After 15 minutes. I shut the water off and wrapped my self up in a towel and got out.

_Just let her go back home, Edward. What are your intentions of keeping a almost 18 year old in your room all the time? _ A voice outside the bathroom door said. It sounded like a girls voice.

_Alice, just shut up. Once she is 18, she will be a legal adult and then she will be able to do anything she wants. She will be legal. I cant make her do anything now because she is under aged and I am a legal age. _A mans voice said. And I put my clothes on quietly and listened to their conversation.

_Yea.. Like kidnapping a 17 year old off the streets on her way home from __church__ isn't illegal… Edward your going to get caught. If Mom and Dad find out your doing this, they will kill you. That is after Emmet does if he finds out. _ The voice replied sarcastically.

_Shut up Alice. They aren't going to find out until she is in love with me and is legal. Im only 19. So it isn't that bad, go home in 2 days back to Seattle and then they leave for Texas by Monday. I got this. As long as you promise not to tell._ Edward's voice begged and I slowly brushed my teeth.

_Fine, Edward. You win this round. But I promise you if you hurt her, I will __murder __ you. _The girls voice replied.

_Okay, Okay Alice. Now lets go before she hears us. I heard the shower turn off and I don't want to be in here when she walks in here. _ Edwards voice said and I heard the door slam shut and lock.

I brushed through my hair slowly and I didn't have a pony tale holder so I had to wear it down. I walked out of the bathroom, happily knowing that he wasn't out here. But I was scared what would happen once I am a legal adult. I don't want to know Edwards plans. And Fall in love with him? Psh. Just saying.

I walked out and there was a tray of food sitting on the already made bed with a piece of paper on it. I picked up the second note which said,

_Bella,_

_Eat breakfast, all of it. You will need your strength because of how much drugs are in your system. I will be back soon. While I am gone you need to-_

_-dust the book cases on left side of room and around TV_

_-put away the clothes in the clothes basket near the door. Your clothes go in the bigger dresser, mine go in the one closer the TV. I am sure you can find out which drawer everything goes in. _

_-clean toilet _

_-Clean windows. _

_I will be back soon. All the materials you will need are below the sink in the bathroom. See you soon. _

_Love, _

_Edward. _

_P.S. Don't try to escape. The door is locked and so are the windows. Good Luck. I am watching you. _

Well the 'I am watching you' part is kinda creepy. He expects me to do all of these chores.

Sigh. I don't like it here. Period. But I'm stuck here for right now.

I cant fuss with him either because God has plans for me here.. I don't like the fact that Edward is going to make me do all this stuff and if I don't … I don't know what will happen. I will ask him.

I ate all of the bacon I got and picked at the eggs. They really weren't that good and were a little brown as in burnt. Then I drank half of the orange juice. I sighed and stood up from the bed and looked at the list.

_-dust bookcase _

I worked on cleaning the book case and decided to sing some.

_And I'll praise You in this storm  
><em>

_And I will lift my hands  
><em>

_For You are who You are  
><em>

_No matter where I am  
><em>

_And every tear I've cried  
><em>

_You hold in Your hand  
><em>

_You never left my side  
><em>

_And though my heart is torn  
><em>

_will praise You in this storm_

I heard and cough and I turned around and Edward was standing there with a thick book in his hand. "Bella." I could feel the blood rush to my face because I was embarrassed.

"Edward," I said and went back to dusting since that is what he wanted me to do and blushing.

"Thank you," Edward said and I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked him as I cleaned.

"Your doing exactly what I said to do, dust. Although I wish you would have eaten all your food but I guess we will leave it at this," He said. "Just from now on, eat all the food on your plate."

I nodded and continued with my dusting and he took off his dress shoes and laid on the bed.

"Um Bella," Edward asked from across the room when I finished washing my hands from cleaning the toilet. Ewwwww. Disgusting.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Will you come rub my back?" He asked and I nodded and sighed even though I didn't want to.

"I guess." I said and walked over to the bed and he pulled me up behind him and I started rubbing his back.

"So I have decided, you will no longer lay on the dog bed in the corner," Edward said bluntly as rubbed his back after 10 minutes. "You will sleep on the bed with me."

My eyes went wide at the sound of that. "W-Why?" I stuttered. Sleeping in the corner meant being away from him and having personal space and now he was taking that!

"Because, I spoke with my sister earlier today. She demanded that you not sleep on the floor and that you must be comfortable and I cannot hurt you unless I want to get hurt," Edward said. And that was how my first day began. Great. Not


	6. Another Dream

**Name- **_**"For I know the Plans for You" **_

**Description:**_** A small town girl named Bella Swan who is on fire for Jesus Christ starts Gods plans for her a little earlier than expected. She gets kidnapped on her way home from church one night. She suddenly ends up as a pet to a family and one man in particular, Edward Cullen. Is it Gods plan for her to tell about her heavenly father to this family before its too late? Inspired from the verse Jeremiah 29:11**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys, I apologize for the late update. I needed some time to catch up on things and this is a <em>horrible <em>chapter. I rushed through it and I couldnt get it right and I was running out of time and so I just stopped. So keep me in yalls prayers with this story and with school stuff. I dont really have much to say except for thank you to all who reviewed, this includes _Godschild4ever (I love your name, we all are!), forbiddenluv, PNHornsby, genhernandez13, _and_ brianamg. _I love all of you guys! Enjoy the chapter.!**

* * *

><p><strong>I dont own Twilight :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Another Dream<strong>

**Charlie**

I yelled profanities through out the house as I picked up a knife from the kitchen and threw it across the room and it stuck to the wall. What was I gonna tell Renee?

"GOD!" I screamed. "Why?"

I went up stairs and laid in my bed and tears escaped out of the sides of my eyes.

Soon through the tears, sleep over came me.

"_Charlie," A voice spoke and I kept my eyes closed._

"_Charles."_

"_Charles Swan, wake up," A voice boomed and I jumped up._

_I was in a white room and a man was dressed in all white. _

"_Who are you?" I asked him as he looked at his clip board. \_

"_Gabriel, the angel, now lets go," the angel said and I gapped. The angel? As in from heaven. Am I dead or something?_

"_Am I dead?" I asked as I remembered falling asleep in tears when I was angry at God. _

"_No, God just needs to talk to you," He said and took me through a door way and I gapped more. I was in heaven! _

_There was God sitting on a golden throne with Jesus sitting beside him. Oh Gosh! _

_I cant believe I am in __heaven__!_

"_Charlie, come here," God spoke and I looked around. I was the only person here. "Yes, Im talking to you Charlie."_

"_Yes?" I stuttered. _

"_Come," He said and I walked up to him and he stood in front of me. _

"_Yes?" I said again more solid now. _

"_I see your angry with me, Charlie. Why?" He asked in a disappointed face. _

"_I.. I … I…." I started. "I have no reason, God. I took it out on you for no reason," I said to him and he raised an eyebrow. _

"_Why were you mad?" He asked. _

"_Because Bella was kidnapped or went missing," I said and looked down at the ground. Im devastated. _

"_Why would you take it out on me Charlie? I love you and Bella and would do nothing to harm you," God asked me. I shook my head. _

"_I just needed some one to blame, I was just angry. Im sorry," I said and he nodded. _

"_You are forgiven, I brought you here to tell you that Bella will be fine, she just left here a few minutes ago," He assured me and I looked up at him. _

"_Where is she? " I asked panicy. _

"_Shes fine, Charlie. She will come home to you when she is through doing what she is suppose to," God said and I nodded. _

"_Whats that?" I asked. _

"_My plans for her, it might take a few years Charlie, but she will be fine. I am watching over her. Call off the searches. They may think your crazy but let everything go in flow. Okay?" God said and I nodded. _

"_Okay God," I said. "Do I have to go now?" _

"_Yes, you need your rest." God said and I could feel myself starting to fade away. I understood God had plans for us and I was willing to wait until he said go._

* * *

><p><strong><em>READ AND REVIEW<em>**


	7. Thoughts

**Hey Guys! Here is an ah- mazing chapter. I wrote it last week and its still so amazing. Probably the best chapter so far. Well from my point of view. But thanks every one for reviews. Big thanks goes out to _PNHornsby, godschild4ever _( if I could change my name I would steal yours. Im in love with it. ) and _meicoi206._ I love all of you guys. I always have to remind my self that it doesnt matter how many reviews I get. Because as long as it helps some one is fine with me. I love all of you!. Now. I just learned this week that basketball will be starting in about 3 weeks? I think maybe. Maybe a month or so. Then its going to be real tough. Then my parents made the rule of my computer and cell phone having to be off by 10. -_- I wish I got to my writing sometimes. It aggravates me. I have considered updating every 2 weeks but decided against that. Well any way. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong> **I dont own anything**

* * *

><p><em>"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<em>

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life"_

_- The Fray, How to Save a Life_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Thoughts<strong>

**Edward**

Isabella was a very beautiful girl, I had never seen a girl so beautiful in my 19 years of living.

I loved her.

I want to be all controlling and stuff but I cant because then Alice would kill me. I love Alice but she is a pain in the butt.

Then there was Emmet, if he found out I had a girl in my room, a kidnapped girl, I would be so freaking dead. He was so over protective over Alice and all the girls I date because obviously, I am a 'player'.

Psh. I bet I could be worse by picking them up and dropping them the next day. But I was better than that. I only dated a few girls, all Tonya wanted was my money. She is history now. What the heck am I doing thinking about my past. Scratch that. I hate her.

HATE her.

Back to Isabella.

I had first saw her a year ago, she was 16 at the time. I was being dragged around from store to store with Alice along with Jasper and we stopped in some store named Abercrombie in Seattle.

Isabella was with some girl named Angela, I remember like it was yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

"_Alice, how much more freaking clothes do you need?" I groaned as we walked into a very smelly store which was dark. Jeezzzz I need a breathing mask and a flash light. Gosh. _

"_Edward," She glared at me, stopping from looking through racks. "We aren't even through half of them." _

"_Im miserable in here, can I please go to the book store?" I asked my sister. _

"_Yea, sure whatever, be back in an hour," She said as she grabbed a pile of clothes and ran into the dressing room. _

_Stupid troll/munchkin. _

_I walked out of the store, gasping for regular air. I was never going in there again. _

_I walked down to the book store. I walked and went to the novel section. I found a book and went and sat on the couch that the store provided. _

_I then saw a light brown headed girl with brown eyes sitting on the couch reading Pride and Prejudice. _

_I sat down beside her, hoping to strike up a conversation, she glanced up at me, blushed, and continued reading.  
><em>

_She was stunning. I had to have her. She was beautiful as she pulled her knees up to her chest. _

_I sat up and reached forward and grabbed a free book mark along with a pen and scribbled my number down on it.  
><em>

"_Excuse me, may I ask what your reading?" I asked, but I knew anyway. Just using that to cover for myself. _

"_pride and Prejudice," She stuttered as her eyes raked up and down my body. "Can I help you?"_

"_Yes, I just wanted to give you-" I was interrupted by some her girl. _

"_Bella, ready?" a black headed girl walked up, she was also wearing bright pink glasses. _

"_yea, Angela," She said and stood up. _

"_here, take this," I said handing her the book mark. _

"_Why thank you," She said and smile but she questioned my name. _

"_Edward, Edward Cullen," I smiled my dazzling smile. _

"_Im Bella, Bella Swan," She said and took the book mark, "It was nice meeting you." _

_She walked away and I prayed that she would text me but she never did. _

_A few hours later, Alice had finally decided we would leave. _

_Then I saw her beautiful self again. _

_She was standing outside a small mini van next to the girl, Angela, from earlier. I took the advantage and wrote down the license plate. Then my plan would begin. Oh yea. _

_-End of Flash back-_

I stood over her, I watched her sleep soundly. She was stunning and absolutely adorable. I put the note on the bed alone with clothes and went down stairs to get her break fast.

"Edward" Alice's voice rang through the house as she came through the door. Dang don't that girl knock at all. I hate it when she expectantly shows up

"Do you ever knock, Mary Alice?" I said that to annoy her and she thumped my head. "Ow."

"Shut the front door Edward, Geez, chill," She said and looked at the food. "Sides don't call me Mary Alice, Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie," I gritted and grinded my teeth.

"Whatever, Edward. Who is all this food for?" She asked eyeing me.

"Me, myself, and I," I answered her.

"No, Edward. There is more than enough for you," She said as I put it on a tray for Isabella. "Your taking it up stairs. AH! Im going to go look! What girl do you have here now?"

She ran up the stairs and I panicked and ran up after her, carefully handling the food and drink. She made it up to my room and she glanced around. Probably looking for clothes to be everywhere.

"Hmm, No clothes, wait," Alice said walking to the bathroom door and I froze as I left the stuff on the bed. "The show is running, you do have a girl here. "

"Now Alice, its not what you think!" I said.

"Whered did she come from!" Alice practically yelled.

"I kidnapped her!" I yelled at her.

"What!" Alice screamed back. I had to tell her the whole entire story. "Just let her go back home, are your intentions of keeping a almost 18 year old in your room all the time?"

"Alice, just shut up. Once she is 18, she will be a legal adult and then she will be able to do anything she wants. She will be legal. I cant make her do anything now because she is under aged and I am a legal age," I told her and she shook her head.

"Yea.. Like kidnapping a 17 year old off the streets on her way home from church isn't illegal… Edward your going to get caught. If Mom and Dad find out your doing this, they will kill you. That is after Emmet does if he finds out," Alice said sarcastically.

"Shut up Alice. They aren't going to find out until she is in love with me and is legal. Im only 19. So it isn't that bad, go home in 2 days back to Seattle and then they leave for Texas by Monday. I got this. As long as you promise not to tell," I begged her with pleading eyes.

"Fine, Edward. You win this round. But I promise you if you hurt her, I will murder  you," Alice threatened.

"Okay, Okay Alice. Now lets go before she hears us. I heard the shower turn off and I don't want to be in here when she walks in here. " I said and we stalked out of the room.


	8. First Day part II

**Name- **_**"For I know the Plans for You" **_

**Description:**_** A small town girl named Bella Swan who is on fire for Jesus Christ starts Gods plans for her a little earlier than expected. She gets kidnapped on her way home from church one night. She suddenly ends up as a pet to a family and one man in particular, Edward Cullen. Is it Gods plan for her to tell about her heavenly father to this family before its too late? Inspired from the verse Jeremiah 29:11**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I have been procrastinating hard and school has been hitting me hard every week. So I have made the decision to up date every 2 weeks. It will be easier for me. Esp. with school. Im already carrying so much. But thanks for the support. So thats it. Im not gonna say much cause im exhausted and I have done waaaaaaaaaay to much today. Thanks for reviewing guys! Love you guys! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight**

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- 1<strong>**st**** Day, part II**

**Bella**

"Okay, Bella. Thank you so much. I have been so stressed out all day. Your so wonderful," He said and chill bumps arose on my skin. I hated being here. "Now, it is nearing 5:30pm. I am going to go fix our dinner now. You finish your work. Then after supper, you can take a shower and then I will and we will settle down in bed and watch a movie."

"Okay," I said as I stopped finally from massaging his back. My hands were starting to cramp up.

"Okay well I am going down stairs. Finish your chores in 30 minutes," He ordered me and rolled off the bed and walked out.

I stood up from the bed and smoothed out my wrinkled clothes and continued on with my stupid chores.

I worked hard and quick. So then it would be done by the time he came back.

Finally I was done and put everything up.

I stood around, awkwardly and not knowing what to do. In this position, it was horrible.

Finally, Edward walked in and him walking through the door scared me. Because there had been no warning of him walking in.

"Hello beautiful, I brought you dinner," Edward greeted me, I tried to smile but I didn't succeed. "Here lets sit on the bed."

He carried the tray over to the bed and sat it there, I climbed onto the high bed, trying not to mess the duvet up.

I sat in front of him, him standing at the foot of the bed, waiting for me to do something.

"Um well, here is your dinner, eat it while I go take my shower," He said with that. There was no 'why don't you' or 'are you hungry'. I don't get much of a say, or at least he doesn't give me a say. Its like a dictatorship around here.

I nodded and he walked to a dressed and pulled clothes out of it. He turned around and winked at me, saying nothing, and walked to the bathroom.

I sat there stunned and looked at my plate. It was macaroni and cheese, boiled chicken, and a cookie and then for a drink, a bottle of water. At least it was enough to survive… well food wise. I needed the manual of life, the bible, but I know I am not going to get that for a while for at least. But Ill continue to try. I think I have worn my chances out today. So I aint going to try it again.

I cut up the chicken with my utensils and drank all of my water. I picked a little bit at the mac and cheese, not really hungry, but I forced myself to eat it, not knowing when I would eat again. There was no telling when I will eat again.

I ended up eating all of my food by the time Edward was walking out of the bathroom.

Edward.

He walked out of the bathroom, wearing flannel pajama pants with no shirt. He also had a 8 pack and his untamed hair was hanging damp on his head.

He was….. whats the word… sexy.

Waiiiiiiiitt. Pause Bella Swan. This guy is your enemy.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. Gosh.

"You can take your shower now. Here are your clothes," He said handing me a pair of shirts and tank top. Of course, our clothes matched. I had a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top and he was wearing blue flannel pants.

"Um… thanks," I said taking it from him. It was awkward taking girl clothes from him, undergarment wise.

I took the clothes and walked to the bathroom and found shaving cream and a razor that he had set out for me. I set my clothes on the counter and sat the stuff in the side of the shower. I turned on the shower and stripped my clothes off. I stood under the warm water letting it seep down my naked body. Tears released. It was the only place I could cry. Because he wouldn't know. I washed my hair and conditioned it and then shaved. It felt good to be clean again after a stressful day. I may not had don't anything but I was still stressed out.

Finally, the water went cold and I decided to get out. Back to Edward I go. Prison. His room is already like a prison cell. I cant get out.

I redressed in the clothes he had given me and I noticed in the mirror that my eyes were red from where I had cried my eyes out.

I put the wet towel into the hamper along with my dirty clothes.

I took a deep breath and walked back into Edwards room. My hair was untamed, I hadn't found a brush in the bathroom.

"Um, Edward, do you have a brush?" I stuttered and he nodded. He walked up to me, wrapped his arm around my waist, causing me to flinch, he pulled me close, and kissed my forehead. Then he smiled.

"Your beautiful," He said and kissed my forehead again. I stood there stunned, I didn't know what to do. I watched him, dazed, as he walked to the dresser and picked something up and walked back over. He handed me a blue brush.

He took my hand and guided me to the bed. I watched dazed. He lifted me up onto the bed and took the brush from me and started brushing through my hair for me. He made me sit there and he parted my hair the right way.

Once he was done with all the knots, he pulled away. "what movie would you like to watch?" He asked me and I shrugged.

He nodded, He walked back to the dresser and put the brush on top of it. Then he walked to the TV and put in a movie and smiled. He pressed play and walked back to the bed.

"You can go under the covers, you know. This is your bed too. I promise I wont bit," He promised and I nodded and crawled under the blankets and snuggled down into them.

The movie started to play and Edward wrapped his arm around. I was scared to move but sure enough, soon, I fell asleep.


	9. Nightmares

**Chapter 9- Nightmares **

**Bella**

I tossed to one side.

Then to the other.

Then back and forth. It was hard to get comfortable.

"No," I mumbled. "NO!"

I kept repeating over and over again.

"_**NO!**_" I screamed and sat up, panting heavily.

"Bella," Edward sat up and turned on the light. The alarm clock had bright red numbers that read 3:43 am. "What is the matter?"

I panted hardly and tears flooded out of my eyes and I collapsed. Edward pulled me into his lap and cradled me like a child.

He cooed me and asked me what was wrong. I shouldn't be crying but I cant hold it in.

"I want to go home, please oh please let me go home. I'll do anything, I'll even pay you. Just let me go," I cried trying to pull away from him a bit but he held on.

"I cant," He said and I started feeling weird in my stomach. It was like the feeling that you feel before you throw up….

I started to gag, and I felt bile build up in my throat, but I couldn't hold it in and I threw up all over the bed and on my clothes and on him.

"Shhhii-" He started and didn't finish his sentence and his face had disgust all over. As soon as I finished, I wiped my mouth and my eyes began to droop and tears leaked out.

"Come on lets get you in some clean clothes your messy," He said pulling me up off the bed and carrying me to the bathroom.

He made me stand up in the bath tub but I didn't have the energy to take my clothes off even though there was throw up all over me.

He pulled off his shirt and threw it in the tub beside me revealing his abs.

He went for the edge of my tank top and I didn't care. He pulled it off of me, revealing my breast and his hand lingered over them before he shook his head.

His hands then went around the elastic of my soffe shorts and pulled them down and I was just in my underwear. Then he removed those and I was standing, naked, in front of him.

I was afraid but at the moment, I wasn't reacting, I didn't have the energy.

Now I wasn't wearing any clothes covering my body. He gazed at me for a moment, his eyes filled with lust. He shook his head went for the hose in the shower. He turned the water on and aimed it away from me so the cold water wouldn't touch me.

The water warmed up and he sprayed me down. He rinsed my body and washed it with soap, trying not to linger but his hands did anyway. He snapped out of his trances and eventually washed the soap off and wrapped me up in a towel.

He pulled off his shirt that had puke on it and his pants had some too, so he pulled off his pants and was just wearing his boxers in front of me. He picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom. My stomach was still feeling a bit weezy.

He put me down next to the dresser and looked through the drawers and pulled out a large sweat shirt. He slipped it over my head and through the sleeves.

The sweat shirt was extremely warm and larger than I. I shook terribly, and I was extremely cold. Edward grabbed a pillow from the bed and put it onto the sofa, then he walked to the closet and was gone for a few minutes and came back with a large blanket.

He propped it up right on the sofa and then carried me to the sofa and buried me under all of the blankets and I was nice and warm. I snuggled into it and smiled, although I felt horrible.

Edward left me and then walked into the bathroom and he came out with clothes on and a trash can, towel, a wash cloth, and a thermometer.

He placed the thermometer in my mouth, the wash cloth on my forehead, then placed a towel on the ground and then put the trash can on top.

I balanced the thermometer under my tongue and I felt that uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I watched Edward strip the bed of its sheets and he walked out the doorway and the door clicked on the way out.

I laid there until he came back with a glass of water and some medicine. The thermometer beeped and he took it out.

"Bella, your temperature is 100.9, how do you feel?" He said taking the thermometer and helping me drink down the medicine.

"Horrible," my voice squeaked.

"Shhh," He said and I nodded. "Just get some rest."

He said and I shut my eyes a bit and fell back asleep.

_****_

The next morning, I woke up in the comfy bed. Edward was no where in site. I went to go and sit up but as soon as I did, I was hit with a wave of dizziness and I dove for the trash can by the bedside and threw up.

I reached for the medicine and the glass of water and swallowed it down quickly. I sighed and collapsed in the bed. Not knowing what to do. I laid there because it seemed every time I moved, I had to throw up. My throat was also extremely scratchy and I couldn't reach for the glass of water with out having to throw up.

After what seemed like forever, Edward walked in wearing just sweats and his hair in a jumble, while talking on the phone.

"Yea, Alice, tell Dad I cant come into work today," he said and saw that I was awake. "Because Bella is sick, make up some excuse and tell him. I don't care. No I didn't do anything to hurt her." He paused and there was yelling on the other end of the phone. "No, Alice, she is fine, you can come by your self. She is just running a fever and throwing up. Its nothing I could have caused."

"Okay Alice, I ll see you soon. Don't get mad if she gets you sick or throws up on you. Bye" He said and hung up and walked over to the bed.

"How are you feeling, baby?" he asked me, stroking the side of my face.

"horrible, I cant move with out throwing up, my throat hurts," I said and a tear slide down my cheek. He kissed it away.

"now love, don't worry, you will be better in no time, I promise," He said and kissed my forehead, then nose, then my lips.


	10. Sick

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say I am SOOOOOOO SORRRYYYY that it has been what? a month? since I have uploaded a chapter. Let me just say, I am getting SWALLOWED in school stuff. I have Exams next week. But I wanted to apologize to yall. It will probably be another month until I get another chapter up unless I magically get time. I have a friend coming to stay in 2 weeks and I wont get to the computer much that weekend. but I will try my best to get in a lot of writing. I start Christmas break on the 14th I think. But thanks to everyone who reviewed for supporting me. I love you all!**

**- Warriorgirl11**

**I dont own twilight  
><strong>

**Chapter 10 **

**Bella**

"now love, don't worry, you will be better in no time, I promise," He said and kissed my forehead, then nose, then my lips. "Here lets prop you up and maybe that will help." I nodded.

He helped me lean up and told me to close my eyes so I wouldn't get nauseous. It happened to work and when I opened my eyes I was easily propped up. I looked down at my clothes and saw that in the night he had changed me again into a silk gown.

I looked at him and he noticed that I had noticed that he had changed pajamas and was just wearing sweat pants. He grabs the glass of water and tilted it back to help me drink out of it and a little poured out the side of my mouth.

"Shoot, Bella, I am sorry," He said reaching for the wash cloth beside the bed and wiped my mouth. "I will get you a straw next time, sweetheart."

I nodded my head and laid back, thinking about what to do next. I wanted to reach over and grab the whole glass of water and drink all of it.

So I did.

I flipped over on my stomach, acting fast, and drank the whole entire cup of water and was satisfied. I smiled and then flipped back onto my back.

I closed my eyes for a second. Then I felt the bile raise against my throat and I felt the urge to throw up again.

I turned over and threw up into the bucket next to the bed side. My hair was all in my face. I continued to throw up and Edward came behind me and tied my hair up and rubbed my back and the wave was over.

I stayed leaning over the bed and Edward wiped my mouth off again with a wash cloth. I laid flat on my back this time and Edward moved the pillow.

"What would you like? I will get you anything," he said as he wiped my hair to the side.

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "a bible," I said and his one eyebrow raised.

"That's what you want?" He said in a 'are you kidding' tone and sighed. "I guess, only because you have behaved and your sick. But for now you need to sleep."

With that. He kissed my fore head and I soon fell into slumber.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alice! I forbid you to go in there!" I heard Edward's voice boom as my eyes opened. "She is asleep and I don't want her feeling any worse. Her fever hasn't gone down at all."

"What haven't you done right, Edward! If your going to keep her locked in that room then you should at least let her have another female in her life! This isn't fair to her. If you supposedly 'loved' her, you wouldn't make her go through this!" A female voice said. "You cant keep her locked up in there for the rest of her life, I **will** tell Carlisle and Esme soon. As soon as you get her back to health."

"No Alice you cant do that!" Edward yelled at her.

"Watch me," the female dared him.

"If you do, I will get Jasper and Carlisle to cancel all of you credit cards," Edward back fired something on her.

"If you do then I will tell Carlisle and Esme that you have been lying to them the past month and to take the girl away and let her go back home," Alice said and I knew who had won the argument.

"This discussion is over, do not go in there!" By the time he had finished his sentence, a small brown headed girl who was pixie like and she said.

"Oh my gosh, Edward, she is beautiful," The girl guided in to my bed side and I felt a little sick. My stomach was doing flip flops.

"Alice!" He yelled. "I told you not to come in here, She doesn't feel well!"

"Shut up, Edward," She yelled back at him. "You fussing at me doesn't help Bella being sick, I mean really, be the mature one. You're older and I am the youngest. I am sure if Emmet was here, he would beat the crap out of you and you would be sorry that you ever took this poor girl away from her family. Now go downstairs and leave us girls alone for right now."

Edward gave up and found it was right. "Do you need help sitting up, Bella?" I found it was very uncomfortable laying straight down at a point. I still felt sick to my stomach.

"Please," I said and him and Alice both helped me up into a sitting position and Edward handed me a cup with a straw.

Once I was in a comfortable sitting position Alice gave Edward a glare and he put his hands up and backed out of the room. Once we were alone, she looked at me.

"Hey Bella, my name is Alice, I am Edward's little sister," Alice said holding her hand out. I shook it.

I felt horrible, and I probably look horrible. "Im Bella. Look I am really sorry that we had to meet across this. I know I look horrible."

"I think your beautiful, and if your beautiful now, with a flushed face, then you will be even more beautiful when you are feeling well!" She said and she sat on the bed next to me. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name is Bella Swan, and I am a kidnappee," I said and she giggled.

"Nice phrase, besides the fact that my brother kidnapped you. I bet you probably have heard me yelling at Edward every time I am over here and when I called him, but what else?" She asked toying with my hair on the sides of my face.

"Um, lets see, I am 17, I live in Forks, Washin-,"

"Wait you live in Forks?" Alice said, I felt her blow me away.

"Yea….. why?" I asked.

"Because I used to go to Forks high. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She panicked.

"what?" I said.

"You're the freaking Police Chiefs daughter! You were 2 years behind me and Edward!" She exclaimed and I nodded. "I cant believe him."

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number and said, "Come upstairs. We need to talk."


End file.
